Aono brothers Vampire
by Kori-Kyo
Summary: Tsukune and Moka are cornered by Midou but help is on its way in the form of Tsukunes brother Jason 'Creed' Aono, truths aout Tsukunes family arec revealed, Tsukune will not be a whipped sissy but he also won't be a bad ass PLZ R&R Rated M just in case;
1. Tsukune Needs help again

**Ace is cracking his knuckles while saying "I'm back again"**

**Tsukune runs his hand over his face "Why do you start a story not finish it then start another one"**

**Ace shrugs while saying "I don't know Why are you such a sissy"**

**Inner Moka looks at Tsukune and says "He's hot a piont you know"**

**Tsukune leans down so his mouth is next Ace's ear and whispers "Your going to change that right"**

**Ace nods while saying "Of course Tsukune but you won't be a bad ass either"**

**Tsukune nods as he says "Good so who do I get" **

**Ace laughs as he says "Nope not telling"**

**Inner Moka looks at the compputer and types 'Ace does not own Rosario + Vampire in any shape or form he is just borrowing it enjoy the story thats if it lasts more than one chapter **

Chapter one

I walk out of the bus station and head to my destination the residence of the Aono family I look up when a strike of lightning appears a moment later rain starts to fall I lift the hood of my white sinister demise hoodie I look left and right then cross the road.

I carry on down the street until I get to the house I was aiming for I lift my gloved hand and knock on the door lightly I wait a moment the door opens to reveal a woman with brown hair she smiles and says "Come in Jason" I smile and walk in

as I walk into the living room I take my hood down to reveal my midnight black hair I turn and look at Mrs Aono ans ask "So what's up" she grimaces as she says "my husband in his infinite wisdom sent Tsukune to Yokai Academy" my jaw drops I then say "What on earth was he playing at" I then pull my hood up and stomp out of the house

when I am a decent amount of miles away from the street I urge my purplish black angelic wings to appear I test them to the sore muscles recuperate I then push off the ground and fly east in the direction of Yokai Academy as I do I think 'Hold on Tsukune I'm on my way"

I lower down so that I can enter the tunnel that leads to the academy I glide through the tunnel with ease I fly out and nearly hit a boulder I veer away from it and sigh I fly as high as I can while sending a physic probe out to the north I feel the aura of the exorcist I head for it

I drop in front of him and say "Where's Tsukune" the exorcist looks at me but remains silent I grab his robe and pull him to my face and snarl "I haven't got time for your games tell me where he is now" he gulps then says with a quiver in his voice "Warehouse south east" I drop him to the floor and run in the direction of the warehouse '_Hold on Tsukune' _I think as I run through the woods

I run past a group of three people one was a blue haired girl who nearly fell when I passed her a young prepubescent girl who had short black hair yells "Hey watch it" I ignore her and run off the third flings something at me I hiss when a icicle hits me I grab it and fling it into a tree the wound already closing

as I approach the warehouse I pluck one of my feathers off and fling it at the door itembeds in the door then five seconds later it blows the door to bits

**You all are probaly cursing me either becuase of my sloppy work or becuase of rushed state of this chapter or because i failed to mebtion what Jason is well er...SORRY PLZ R&R i have already written the next three chapters so i am going to check them over then update. until next time**


	2. Tsukunes Brother?

**Ace hides behind his desk as vases and cutlery get thrown at him "I said I was sorry"**

**Moka doesn't listen and continues to throw stuff Tsukune walks over to the computer and types 'he might be a while so I'll just give you next chapter and tell you Ace doesn't own any thing related with Rosario + Vampire any thing you may recognise out of the series he doesn't own any thing else came out of his peanut sized brain enjoy**

Chapter 2

I dash inside and scan the room to the left I see two forms I make my way over to them and crouch in front of the male of the duo he has brown hair which is unkempt his eyes are closed but I knew they would be brown because laid in front of me was my little brother Tsukune Aono

I shake him lightly "Tsukune you in there" he grunts as he opens his eyes "Jason" I smile then pluck another feather I place the tip on his torso "This might hurt" I watch as the feather sinks into his body and his wounds start to close I look up at the sprinklers and fling another feather at it the water stops falling I walk over to the female laid against the wall

"There's not much I can do for you and I'm not sure your pride would let me help you" I say to her she looks at me with slitted crimson red eyes "People think water is your greatest weakness I say its your pride" she says nothing just glares at me

just then the three girls walk in I stand up and face them I glance at them I then look to the right where a grunt was being made I walk over to see a male with light blonde hair I use my foot to turn him over I lean back as I say "I'm sorry rest in peace"

just then I get thrown into a wall by a...freak his whole right side looked like it was made of stone I flip to my feet in doing so my wings flutter I look at him raise my wings back and flap them and hard as I can outwards as a result my feathers fling outwards and hit him the explosion sends him into a wall I walk over to him and place my hand on his head as I do I say "_Mi dispiace veramente" _I then proceed to erase his memories of anything to do with Tsukune and his friends I smile when I turn to see the female who was against the wall stood up looking a bit better I walk over to Tsukune and pick him up I walk out the door with the girls following me.

As we walk the girls ask "how are you Moka" she answers "_Fine thank you, excuse me but who are you_" I turn slightly to look at her "I'm Tsukune's brother" she seems frustrated by that answer "_Yes but what is your name_" I walk into the infirmary next to bed where the exorcist stood and watch as he looks him over

Moka drops the questions for now I watch as Tsukune mutters slightly as his eyes open I smile when he looks round the room "Ah your alright Moka-San" she nods and says "_Yes thanks to your brother_" he looks at me and says "Ah yeah Jason, what are you doing here and what did you do"

I look at the Exorcist then at Tsukune "Well by now you should know that monsters exist" he nods so I continue "well me and you are one of the purest there are" he looks confused at this until the little girl who shouted at me before says "You mean your mum and dad are monsters" I nod as I ask "May I know your names"

the blue haired one says "I'm Kurumu Kurono, the little girl is Yukari Sendo, the one who threw the icicle is Mizore Shirayuki and the Vamp is Moka Akashiya" I nod to them then look at Tsukune "You never cease to amaze me four incredibly powerful and attractive girls all at your side" he blushes

"Ladies could you give us a few moments alone I want to tell Tsukune a little about what we are if he chooses to tell you later then so be it" Moka nods and guides everyone else out the Exorcist had mysteriously slipped out earlier

"Tsukune do you know what a Fallen Angel is" he looks at me funnily "Are you serious" I nod he looks at the ceiling as he says "A Fallen Angel is an Angel who has been exiled or cast down from heaven" I smile at this and say "That is what the Christians believe Tsukune"

he looks at me then ask "Are you a Fallen Angel" I smile as I nod "As are you, a Fallen Angel's are not celestial being they monsters who have the resemblance of humans but with wings, our bodies are slightly faster and stronger than that of a human but not by much we are also very skilled in fighting"

he leans back then asks "What do you mean skilled" I smirk as I say "Well I know Chinese Martial arts, TaeKwonDo, can wield two blades at a time and can use the air to my advantage" he smiles he then asks "How did you learn" "Books DVD's Internet, But you'll have me to help you" he sits up and asks "Really" I nod he then says "I could kiss you right now" I lean back then say "Why don't save that for your girl friends" he blushes profusely

I get up and open the door "You can come back in" they all rush in I shake my head slightly then walk back to the bed I see Kurumu Yukari and Mizore hugging him I sit in the chair I was sat in before I close my eyes as I listen to the girls argue over who Tsukune loves I open my eyes when the door opens to reveal a male in a green uniform I watch as he approaches

"Tsukune I got here as fast as I could" the oily voice says I narrow my eyes "Gin-sempai what are you doing here" Yukari asks suspicious Gin blanches as he says "I've just come to check on my buddy that's all" I lean back slightly just then he says "Hey its Moka how you doing" she huffs then turns her head her silver hair waving Gin lowers his head

I stand up and walk over to him he backs up a bit "Calm down pup I'm not going to hurt you I actually need a favour" he relaxes "I need something for a potion to help Tsukune" he nods eagerly I smirk as I say "Its a flower which is blue with red petals its called Lucifer's Mercy" he nods and runs off I chuckle as I sit back down "He won't be back for a while there are only three places you can find that flower Akashiya Castle, the garden of my manor and a merchant who lives in New York" Tsukune chuckles as his eyes close "goodnight Tsukune" I say as I rise I indicate for the girls to move then follow them

~~~~  
I start to walk to the boys dorms when a hand stops me I look into the crimson eyes of Moka "_Tell me are you going to take Tsukune away from here_" I shake my head then say "No I am going to stay with him and train him up" "When are you going to start training him" I smile at Mizore's question I start to walk with them I think for a moment then say "When ever he wants to start I have a feeling he'll want to talk to you lot soon"

Moka goes into her pocket and pulls out a Rosario I look at it she notices and asks "_What_" I shake my head "Nothing its just its been a while since I've seen someone else with one" she nods and clips it back on a light shines and she reverts to a pink haired girl she faints I catch her and wait for her to get up

I push her onto her feet she stumbles slightly but stays upright "Thank you" I nod then turn to walk away but turn when a voice says "Hey Moka" I look at the blonde guy with a raised eyebrow "Hey James" Moka says as she hugs him then kisses him well snogged would be better I look at the other girls who are looking on in disgust

I turn round and head back for the infirmary I walk up the bed Tsukune is laid in and sit in chair I listen to his snores which helps my anger to subside I look at him and whisper "Do you know Tsukune, do you know the one you love doesn't return your feelings" I lean back slightly and close my eyes and drift off into the land of dreams

~Enter Dream~

the form of a tall muscular short haired male stood on a cliff he was looking at the blood red sea while leaning against a tree he had a slight smile on his face he was wearing a black sleeveless leather tank top which is covered at the top by a crimson red sash like scarf on his hands were a pair of leather gloves which have metal studs where his knuckles were covering his legs and going into his leather boots were some dark black leather trousers.

he turns slightly so that the moonlight hit his purplish black wings he then says "**I had a feeling you'd bring me here**" at this the form of a tall silver haired female walks up to him "**Does he know**" the male asks the female looks into his eyes crimson red meeting golden amber she shakesher head

"_My other self doesn't think the time is right_" the male looks out at the sea again then says "**I will then I can't have him distracted by someone who won't return his feelings**" the female nods again as she leans against him "_How will he react_" she asks the male doesn't answer straight away the female waits until he says "**I don't know if it was me I'd fight the bastard who took her away from me then I'd leave**" she nods as tears line her eyes just then the sky gets lighter "**Its time for us to wake up I'm afraid**" the male says

"_Promise me you'll help him_" the male looks at the female then answers with "**It seems you have certain feelings for him**" she nods "_I know I love him but its more of a sisterly love_" the male nods then places his hands on her shoulder then says "**Maybe you should tell him it might help him move on**" she nods as the sun appears "_Until next time Jason_" Jason nods and walks off while saying "**See ya around Moka**"

~Exit Dream~

**Again sorry for the way the chapter answered i hope i have satated your thirst for knowledge for now now i need to check on chapter three if you have the time R&R it would make my day constructive critism is welcome but PLZ DO NOT FLAME ME COZ I WILL JUST IGNORE THEM**


	3. What Kind of Monster are you?

**Ace is sat down glancing nerveously at Inner Moka Tsukune was underneath a pile of three people clutched to his ride side was Kurumu clutched to his left side was Mizore and Yukari had somehow wrapped her small legs around his waist "Erm your not still mad are you" Ace asks Moka**

**Moka leans down and whispers into his ears he looks at her and says in a whisper "Are you sure I can do that" she raises her eyebrows and says "Are you not the one writing this" Ace smirks as he says "Huh your right I am i have the power to do what I want" Ace then goes to the computer and types 'I don't own R+V as you very well know'**

Chapter 3

I open my eyes just before Tsukune does I smiles as I say "Hello sleepy head" he chuckles and sits up "Did you sleep here" he asks I smile and nod "You should have gone to my room or something" I chuckle "It was fine, actually I have something to tell you" he looks at me then indicates for me to continue "Its about Moka" he looks scared for a seconds "She's alright" I say he relaxes

I hear footsteps so I hurry "Moka doesn't love you the way you love her" he looks at me and asks "How do you know" I close my eyes as I say "I witnessed her snogging a blonde called James" he leans back and says "Right of course James the Daemon" I sigh as I hear the sadness "So do you think we can start training today" he asks I open my eyes in shock at the change in his tone and nod as I say sure "Get dressed and we'll go now"

I wait for Tsukune by his bed I turn when the door opens to reveal the girls from yesterday along with Gin and the blonde James Gin walks up to me and says "I couldn't find it" I smile as I say "Its fine Tsukune has already healed" he smiles and looks round "Where is he" Gin asks I point to the bathroom "He's getting dressed"

a moment later he walks out wearing a red tank top covered by a white sleeveless hoodie, some black trackies and white trainers I smile and nod then walk over to him I pull out a pair of white gloves and hand them to him he takes them and put them on I notice a gleam of silver and look down only to whistle I lift the cross that hung around his wrist slightly

"Wow a holy lock not seen one of these for a while" he looks at me with a smile I could tell he wanted to laugh I ease it off him his eyes widen "Its ok coz technically you aren't demonic" he nods "However you might not want your true from to be seen all the time so you can wear one of these" I then go into my jacket pocket and pull out a bracelet which has a Rosario on it and hand it to him he places it on and the wings that were starting to appear disappeared again

"Well come on then lets go teach you something useful" I then say he chuckles and looks at his friends "Are they allowed to come" I shrug "Sure you'll need someone to practice on anyway" he laughs as he follows me

I lead them to a secluded area and then turn to Tsukune and say "Right as I said last night our kind are just like humans but with a few surprises so we have to train up our bodies as you can see I've done that it was hard for because I had no one to teach me but you've got me" he nods and waves me on

"we will be starting simple, I am going to be teaching you five styles of fighting it is your job to mix them into your fighting in your own time" he nods at this and asks "What are we going to do"

"for now I will describe the styles then later after you've had time to digest the information we will begin with the actual training that sound ok" he nods then says "Seen as all we are doing is talking why don't we go to your room" I nod then lead the way

I open the door to my dorm and walk into the living area as Tsukune walks past "Oh god 666 what a laugh" I roll my eyes and hit him over the head he just chuckles and sits down on the chair near the fire I sit in the other one which left the sofa which could only sit three Moka and James sat on it I look at the others who all look at the sofa but don't move "You could always sit with Tsukune" I say they rush over to him Kurumu sits on the left arm and Mizore on the right Yukari sits in front of him on the floor

"Now that your all comfortable we can begin" I stop when a knock sounds on the door I get up and walk to it I open it to reveal a rather Petit girl who has fire red hair "er...is my sister or Tsukune here" I open the door wider "Yep Tsukune's here" she walks past me I sigh then close the door and walk into the living room.

I walk in to see a peculiar sight James was on the floor with the girl who had walked in on top of him snarling at him I blink look at Tsukune who seems to be fighting not to laugh I then look down again when Moka tries to get the girl off James I shrug sit in my chair and watch just then Moka lift the girl off of James and sits her down on the sofa "Kokoa you can't treat my boyfriend like that" the room goes silent as every one but me looks at Tsukune only to find him laughing "He already knows didn't you think it weird that he hasn't said hello to you today"

**And that is where we will stop today R&R if you want I'll be still writing even if you don't. Bye now**


	4. The Way Of The Crane

**Ace sits with his hands hoverig over the keyboard "This is going to be tricky do I make him Mature or not"**

**Moka looks at him and asks "Make who mature" Ace jumps slighty "No one don't worry your pretty pink haid about it" she shrugs and walks off Ace sighs then right 'I don't own R+V' while thinking that is gettig tedious to write**

Chapter 4

Moka looks at Tsukune and asks "Your not bothered" Tsukune stops laughing then looks at her and says "No I'm not bothered at least not any more this is just a way to prove I love you by letting you go" I smile and clap he looks at me "Oh brilliant just bloody brilliant I haven't even told you anything yet and your already acting like one of our kind" he smiles I glance at the clock then say "Maybe now I can start now" they nod

I lean forward and look at them as I say "the five styles I am going to teach you are all named after animals the one I'll be telling you about today will be the Crane" they all nod so I continue "Crane Stylist have the power of Elegance, Patience and Evasion. The Shaolin Crane are defence and counter specialists. The Shaolin Crane does not overcome it's opponents; it allows the opponent to overcome themselves. With me so far"

"I think so, basically the Crane relies on speed and dodging they make the opponent tire themselves out" Tsukune says I nod and say

"Well done Tsukune now The 5 Crane Levels all work on the precept that you can not win with what you have and thus create a situation whereby the attackers strength becomes their weakness. This I believe is one of the cleverest ways of defending but also one of the most difficult, requiring the greatest amount of nerve, skill and agility."

Tsukune looks at the ceiling as I says "So the crane specialise on speed, dodging and turning peoples strengths to weaknesses" I nod again a moment later Kokoa asks "How does a crane apply this to their fights" I smile as I say "The Crane prefers evasion, redirection and distraction. Strong techniques will be evaded, weak techniques redirected and sudden techniques will be distracted whilst being redirected or evaded" she leans back and nods slowly I look back at Tsukune and say " the Crane is a 'don't-loose-or-get-hurt' style. Outmanoeuvre, outdistance, outlast, are the overriding maxims tire them out then you may strike if it is safe do so"

~~~~  
I lead them to the door and say "Feel free to come round if you have any questions" Moka turns round and asks "How come Tsukune is...different" Tsukune looks at her while he shakes his head I say "Its simple when I placed the feather in him it awakened his inner self he's also letting you go" she nods and smiles sadly just then Tsukune says "It doesn't mean we can't be friends" she nods and hugs him he pats her back I smile as I usher everyone out "See ya later you lot"

I sigh as the door closes I walk to my bedroom and collapse on the bed even though it was only nine pm as my eyes close I think "You exceed my expectation Tsukune" I drift off finally with a smile on my lips

~Enter Dream~

Jason stands in the middle of a filed he looks to the north to see a castle he looks down and sees a blue flower with red petals "Castle Akashiya" Jason whispers he then turns when he notices a strand of silver "**Hello Moka how might I help you today**" she smiles as she says "_He took it well_" Jason nods as Moka approaches him "_He seems more mature than I give him credit for" _Jason nods nod and says "**Our kind usually are" **_"And what is your kind" _he looks at her and smiles "**your gonna have to try harder than that**" she huffs a bit but then says "_I guess I will have to ask Tsukune" _Jason nods again

I watch as a bat flies overhead "_Will he be able to beat me" _he look back at her and says "I**t depends** **on how well he takes to the training and how well he mixes the five styles together"** she nods then asks as she looks at him from under her lashes "_Can you beat me" _Jason pause and thinks it over "**It would be challenging but yes I think I could, I after all know how to ****exploit your weaknesses I can also use your strength against you" **she nods in understanding

she places her head on his chest as she says "_Its hard I can't figure out how to tell him, that I see him as a brother, how to correct all my mistakes with him I was so harsh towards him"_Jason smiles as he says "**Simplicity, Directness and Honesty thats the only way for a Tiger Stylist"**

**Right if you want to research the five styles of fighting you look them up on Wikipedia or on a search engine like Google next chapter might not be for a while coz i need to research the training techniques of the Crane style. R&R PLZ TTFN**


End file.
